The Truth Will Set You Free
by celestiancrusader
Summary: Twilight, after a stern regimen of morning spankings, has been dry for three whole months. Unfortunately, she gets a bit too comfortable and wets Shining's bed. Will Shining's backside pay for her crimes?


Velvet sat in the center of Shining Armor's bed, holding a very large book in her lap. Shining was on one side of her and Twilight was on the other, both clad in blue pajamas. Both were resting with their heads on the pillow, listening to her read from the book. After a while she set the book aside. "Alright, I think that's enough." Shining murmured something, his head on her shoulder. "Somepony needs their sleep. Twilight, you can stay up for a bit." Twilight beamed. Velvet stretched, got off the bed and left the room.

Twilight hopped on over to her own bed and pressed her back up against a white pillow. Her brother was laying on the other bed in the room, white sheets pulled over his head. His white fur blended in well and only a few strands of blue spilled out on a pillow gave any hint that he was present. A light snore came from his parted lips. He had long gone to sleep. Twilight, however, was taking advantage of certain special privileges she'd earned.

Mommy had told her if she could avoid any trouble for a whole week (no dangerous magical experiments, no bedwetting, no summoning eldritch horrors from beyond the veil of time and space) she could stay up for ten minutes extra. She grabbed up the novel her mom had been reading to her and set it in her own lap. The five year old was currently engrossed in the adventure novel, Harry Trotter, about a colt who went to a special magical school and fought an evil wizard by the name of Lord Moldy Shorts. She was hoping she too might one day go to a special magical school like the hero of her new favorite book. The page rustled as she turned it. The heroic young colt was close to finding the Sorcerer's Stone and defeating the evil wizard once and for all!

She yawned and tried to force her eyes to stay open. Her eyelids were feeling heavier and heavier. She scooted down in the soft, comfortable bed and yawned. Her bed was really comfortable, but still wasn't quite as comfortable as her brother's bed. Deciding that she had stayed up long enough past bedtime, she placed the book onto her wooden night stand and hopped off the bed. Stealthily, so as to make not even the hint of a sound, her little hooves stepped onto the white carpet of the floor. She pounced onto her big brother's chest. Shining Armor murmured something in his sleep and rolled over. Twilight burrowed deep beneath the blankets and cuddled into his chest fur.

Shining opened one blue eye, smiled and pulled her into a hug which Twilight gleefully returned. She peeked her muzzle out of the blankets, but stayed close to Shining's side. Shining yawned and went back to sleep. Twilight knew she wouldn't go to sleep just yet. Mommy and Daddy would be in soon.

A few minutes went by and Velvet and Night Light entered the room, smiling. "Ah, so I see you two have already gone to bed for the night," Night Light said. They strolled over and planted kisses on Shining's forehead and then kisses for Twilight right below her horn. Twilight reached up her forelegs and received a hug from both of them for her efforts.

"I love you, Mommy, Daddy."

"...Love you, Mommy, Daddy," Shining mumbled.

Night Light toussled his mane. "All tuckered out, poor kiddo. I train him too hard, but he wants me too. I'm gonna have to start giving you lessons, Twilight. Combat magic is great for focusing magic."

Twilight perked up. "Really?"

"She's too young, dear. Wait a few more moths." Velvet patted Twilight's head. "Twilight, we're proud of you, keeping your sheets dry and behaving yourself. Still, do you need to go potty?"

Twilight leaned into the warmth of the sheets and her brother's fur. "No, I'm good."

Velvet raised an eyebrow. "Sure?"

Twilight yawned. "Yeah."

"Hmm. Alright then." She gave Twilight another kiss then one extra to Shining before she walked out of the room and turned off the lights. The room was suddenly shrouded in darkness. Twilight cuddled closer to her big brother. The only light in the room was that of the full moon, its silvery beams slicing through the night and floating like a river onto the carpet.

Twilight closed her eyes and soon fell into a light sleep. In the dream, she was a great adventurer like Harry Trotter. She ran through the basement of a school, but she wasn't scared. She was a great adventurer who had nothing to fear! Giant spiders jumped out at her, but she wasn't scared! With a flare from her horn, she sliced through them.

She spoke to giant serpents and held them at her command. At her urging, they charged into battle alongside her reptile friends. No Pony friends though. She didn't really need them, being such a great sorceress all on her own. Rushing streams cut through forests and she was suddenly on a canoe, suddenly falling into cold, frigid, water.

Suddenly she woke up and blinked. There was a pressure on her bladder. In her half-awake state, her mind was screaming at her that that pressure on her bladder meant something, there was definitely something that she should do. Her eyelids fluttered closed, but Twilight summoned all of her willpower and found that it was just enough to open her eyes again. She yawned and settled her head back on the pillow. The pressure intensified, but she was quickly nodding back to sleep. Her willpower was evaporating.

She had been in a similar situation before and struggled to stand up, but the comfort of the sheets spoke to her, lured her in with its siren song. She pouted and figured that she might be able to hold it. Might. The consequences for failure made her rump argue against anything but getting out of bed immediately.

Her desire to curl beneath the blankets and not leave the combined warmth of both her bed and her brother provided a very nice counterargument. While the debate was raging in her half-asleep mind, the lull of sleep was calling to her again and the urge was growing to simply lay her head on the pillow and wait till the morning.

She blinked her eyes several times, the filly's store of willpower nearly at its very limit. Twilight decided that the best way to settle such a debate was to sleep on it. She was a big filly now and big fillies knew how to hold it. She closed her eyes, but the pressure on her bladder increased.

Still, the blankets wrapped around her were lulling her back into sleep. With a nod of her head, she lost the fight and sleep claimed her.

When she woke again, it was due to a cold wetness whose tendrils spread from the very center of her pajamas. She gulped and looked around to see if this had woken up her brother. He was still fast asleep, it being common knowledge that nothing short of the detonation of a thermonuclear bomb could wake him up.

Twilight jolted up and was on the edge of the bed in a few seconds. It wouldn't be difficult to cast a drying spell on her pajamas, but the last time she tried that a fire started and starting a fire seemed a bit worse than merely wetting the bed. Hiding the pajamas was also impossible since Mommy would find them and also wonder why she wasn't wearing them. Wet sheets might earn a sore tushy at House Sparkle, but lying earned the back of the hairbrush. Even worse, Mommy and Daddy might decide to take away her library card! So, hiding the jammies was out.

Twilight chewed on her lip, trying to think of a way to weasel out of the rump whacking sure to befall her in the morning. Mommy would be so disappointed, she'd gone three whole months without peeing in the bed! Maybe that would earn her some leniency.

A terrible thought came into her head. A terrible idea that, once it presented itself to her, she was unable to send back to the netherworld where such thoughts surely originated. She hadn't wet her bed, she had wet Shining's bed. Shining's jammies would be wet too and Shining probably had wet his bed at some point in his life-in fact, she could almost remember him mentioning something about it. And he was awfully sleepy. Would it be so unbelievable that he'd been just a bit lazy and soiled his sheets?

Would Mommy fall for it? Twilight laid back down, avoiding the wet spot. The wet spot had gotten under Shining. All she'd have to would be to roll him into the wet spot and he'd suddenly look very guilty. Besides, he was a colt. Colts had harder rumps. It's why more stallions went into the guard than mares. Fillies had delicate rumps that should never be smacked or swatted. She'd argued the point with Mommy who hadn't listened to her brilliant scientific debate the last time she'd been caught swiping cookies before dinner.

Colts, on the other hoof...Shining had a firm rump that could handle a few firm smacks. Shining was heavy, Twilight thought, as she scampered onto the other side of the bed and lit up her horn. A bead of sweat broke out on her forehead at her attempts to move him. She added her forelegs and grunted as she attempted to roll Shining onto his side. He wouldn't budge.

Now fully awake, she plopped down onto her belly. There had to be a way. Incredibly, Shining still hadn't woken up. She stuck out her tongue as she focused. A purple aura surrounded Twilight and magic built up just beneath her horn. She grit her teeth to keep from surging.

Shining was knocked into the puddle of her pee in a burst of arcane energies. Twilight felt whatever remaining energy she had drain away from her body. Her eyelids felt like leaden weights that she struggled to keep open. Feeling properly protected from maternal discipline she snuggled into the very dry part of the bed formerly inhabited by Shining's warmth.

Her eyes flew open. Shining was sleeping soundly, unawares of what she had done. She had set him up so that he would get in trouble. Sure, she would be unpunished, but Shining might resent the fact that she had made it look like he had been the one to wet the bed. He would know it was her. What would he do? Would he still want to be her big brother best friend forever?

She curled up tight in a little ball. What was done was done. She didn't have the strength to move him again. Her magic stores were all spent for the night, especially due to the fact that she had grounded her magic before bed, channeling it deep into the earth. At least she didn't have to worry about bed-surging. The last time she'd done that, she'd swatted Shining Armor with a copy of the Encyclopedia Equestriananica.

He'd forgiven her. Eventually. She might be forgiven for this faux pas too. Or he might spank her himself which would defeat the whole purpose of what she'd just done. He had never done anything like that before, though. However, there was a first time for everything.

She really wanted to go to sleep, but a brick had settled in her stomach. What had she just done, making it look like Shining was responsible for the wet sheets, knowing full well he'd be in trouble? She curled up into a tighter ball. Shining reached over and pulled her close, as if he sensed her distress.

Rather than comfort her, this made her feel worse. Tears stung her eyes. He was such a good big brother. Twilight couldn't go through with it. In the morning, she'd confess. With this resolution made, she fell into a light slumber,

...

The morning came to soon for Twilight's liking. She opened blurry eyes and darted under the sheets. The silver beams of the moon had been replaced the soft golden beams of Mother Sun. The golden light danced over the bed. A bird singing outside the window lilted a happy tune that didn't at all match how Twilight felt.

Shining Armor stirred. Twilight pulled the sheets over her head. Shining gave a curious look to the wet spot he was laying in and then gave a look at his sister, or rather the lump in the middle of the bed. He stood up and inspected his wet pajamas. "You little..."

"I'm sorry!" The lump shouted. "I'll tell, promise!"

Shining sighed. "I was probably holding you too tight so you couldn't, or maybe didn't want to get up?" He pulled aside the sheets. "Don't worry, I'll take the fall."

Twilight shook her head. "No, I thought about that, but I have to be a big girl and 'fess up."

"Fess up to what?" Velvet stood in the doorway. She scanned the room. "Twilight! I told you to go to the potty!"

Twilight hung her head. Shining placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Mama, it was me."

Velvet stared at him and at his soaked pajamas, then at Twilight's soaked pajamas.

Shining decided to go with the lie. "I was really tired from training with Dad, I didn't want to get up."

Velvet crossed one front leg over the other. "Shining, it's been a really long time since you've done something like this. Two years in fact."

Twilight bit her lip and studiously avoided the gaze of anypony else in the room.

Velvet sat on Shining's bed. Twilight scampered off and onto the ground. Velvet patted her lap. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to spank you. I mean, if you're so sure you did it. You really know better. Actually, go fetch my hairbrush."

Shining's eyes widened. "Y-yes, Mommy."

He left the room with his ears folded back and head hung low.

"Twilight, get over here."

Twilight very slowly crossed the room to get to her mother. Velvet lifted her up in her magic aura and placed her on her lap, lifting her head when Twilight tried to look away. "Twilight, I know Shining didn't wet the bed. I know you did. That wet spot is exactly where you were sleeping last night."

Twilight's jaw dropped. Velvet pushed it back up. "It's called an eidetic memory."

The filly sniffled. Velvet, feeling a twinge of pity, drew her close. "It's okay to admit when you make a mistake. Accept the consequences. You'll be better for it."

Twilight laid her head against Velvet's chest. "I did it. P-please don't spank Shining!"

Velvet stroked her mane. "I don't intend to."

Shining returned, holding the wooden implement in his mystic grip. Velvet took it and ran it through his mane. "You have a rat's nest in the morning, I swear."

Shining looked confused by the ministrations. Velvet ran the brush through his locks till she was satisfied. "Go get a shower, your sister told me."

Shining gave Twilight a pitying look and then left the room. Twilight looked at the hairbrush. Velvet floated it on to the night stand. "I'm glad I won't have to use this since you told the truth."

That brought a smile to Twilight's face. Velvet pulled her across her lap, with her tummy pressing into her knees. Twilight felt as her pajamas were tugged down, exposing her purple, plump posterior to her mommy's hoof. Velvet popped her backside and Twilight jumped. The first swat was not too hard, but it wasn't light either.

Velvet began doling out a series of swats to her daughter's behind, each swat firm enough to leave only the lightest explosion of heat and only a few times leaving a pink mark. Still, as the blows continued to fall across Twilight's bottom, Twilight began to kick her legs and squirm. Velvet didn't increase the rhythm of the spanking, keeping a firm, but quick pace.

Each pop to Twilight's rump made Twilight squirm even more though she knew in her heart that she needed the punishment and that her mommy only wanted her to learn to be a big girl and develop self-discipline. The swats were relentless, Velvet only leaving a second between each smack to allow an uncomfortable level of heat to build up in her bottom.

Tears sprung to Twilight's eyes and fell down her cheek. Velvet moved her hoof all around Twilight's behind, first focusing the swats on the right part of her backside and then her left before moving her hoof to the exact center of her behind. She unleashed a flurry of smacks to that part of her tushy, clapping her hoof all across her butt which was now growing a shade of pink.

Velvet was not insensitive to her daughter's cries, but kept up the rhythm of the spanking which she had fallen into. After a few seconds of focusing on the right side of her bottom, she'd deliver some claps to the left side before the slaps went directly to the center of her now nearly pink backside.

Twilight kicked and drummed her backlegs on the mattress. Velvet paused, deciding that the spanking should soon come to an end. She readied herself and gave a hard smack to the middle of Twilight's behind and then a second. A third swat quickly followed in its wake and finally two more.

Twilight sniffled and cried into the sheets while Velvet slowly rubbed soothing circles into her back. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Sweetie. It hurt me more than you."

She lifted Twilight up and Twilight buried her muzzle into her chest fur. Velvet held her tight and hummed a lullaby to her. At last, the tears stopped flowing and Twilight relaxed into the warmth of her mother's embrace, soaking up the forgiveness and cuddling against her.

Velvet wiped away the last of her daughter's tears and pulled up her pajamas. "Are you going to be a big girl for mommy?"

Twilight nodded and laid her head back against her mother.

Velvet picked up the hairbrush and drew it through Twilight's mane. "And are you going to help me wash these sheets after we get you a bath and out of these icky pajamas?"

"Um..."

Velvet stood and Twilight hopped from her lap. Velvet patted her head. "C'mon, Sweetie, it's time to learn how to use a washing machine."

Twilight followed her mother's instructions and they lifted the sheets with magic.

...

It was after breakfast and after Twilight had been initiated in the mysterious art of using a washing machine she was outside.

She trotted through her grassy backyard, cutting through the marigolds whose stems tickled her fetlocks. Shining was swinging a toy sword around. Twilight paused. "Hi, BBBFF."

Shining paused on a thrust and looked over at his sister, smiling. "Hey, Twily. What's up?"

Twilight pawed at the ground. "I'm sorry about almost getting you into trouble. Were you really going to take a spanking for me?"

Shining shrugged. "Of course, Sis."

"Thanks."

Shining strode over to her and drew her into a hug which she returned. They stayed like that for a little while.


End file.
